


A first time?

by bbg17on



Category: Tharntype - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: Most magical_kingunicorn41_43110 has a chapter called, well I was typing out a title, this would make it a little longer. There’s another part to it.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Type has not removed his hand from Tharn. It’s Tharns answer. His lips crashing into Type’s, reading his non verbal answer. As he feels about public displays, they are some what shielded by the glass and the dark. He can hear his seat belt click, parting only to let it pass through. Type is gripping Tharn’s hair as to never let him leave as Tharn’s hand moves under his shirt. He’s still slightly cold from the ice cream. Type can taste the same strawberry as Tharn can. Serving as an aphrodisiac, only in part. Tharn’s fingers on his nipple. Circling around it, grazing it. Type is moaning, it’s sending electric jolts south of the border. The hand caressing it.

Tharn is pulling away. His eyes matching the darkness outside. “Move to the backseat.” Type can feel the words move in a breath on his lips as they are said in barely a whisper. Cars aren’t not meant to move from one place to another on the inside. Sitting on a space in the back passenger, peeling his shirt over his head. Make this part easy as he lays down. Tharn’s piercings had been the only thing Type had been able to see when they met. They are a part of him, only a small part. As Tharn follows in Type’s footsteps, his shirt landing in the floor. 

When Tharn said his whole arm was tattoed. It looked like he has lines and color all through it. His left arm completely bare, except for the soul mark. Tharn’s lips just above his jeans. Fresh heat traveling through him as Tharn’s makes contact with his skin. The next is warm and wet, now his tongue coming in co tact with his skin, breathing coming faster. The tongue Tharn talked about. Moans coming from his mouth as he feels heat all the way up to his ears. Tattoos are people’s pain and scars on the outside. Is that true for Tharn? Types mind going to this so he doesn’t completely short circuit. Tharn’s tongue doing its best to work him over. The guy is hovering over him with a smile on his face. “You taste good, baby.” Type has told him about the damn nickname. And it’s called salt asshole. 

How the backseat is going to accommodate the two of them Type has no idea as Tharn’s lips cover his. The heat emanating from Tharn’s body as Tharn lowers himself, Type’s hand in his hair. Types arm around his back. Hand feel the cords of muscle down his spine. The muscles moving as he adjusts, moves. His tongue is driving Type crazy. Tharn’s arm moving from beside him down his side. Ribs, stomach, jeans. His fingers moving, messing with the button on his jeans. The zipper moving down, he can hear it. Tharn is looking at him. Gauging his reaction. He knows what comes next as warm flesh moves over his skin. Tharn taking him in his hand. He hasn’t even moved yet and Type has his eyes closed. He’s hard and Tharn feels incredible as his hand starts to move. Eliciting a moan from Type. He can feel Tharn’s lips on his neck. Tongue, lips. He’s not kissing there. There’s pressure behind it. Hicceys? Another moan as he grabs the back of Tharn’s head, wanting to keep him there. He’s twitching in Tharn’s hand. Moving his right leg up to give him better access. Type is used to Tharn’s lip ring. The cool metal is sending chills up his neck. Tharn’s finger is moving farther. It has something on it. Him. Its warm and liquid. Tharn is gauging Type’s reaction again. 

Removing his hand completely. How long had he been doing it? Type has no idea. Tharn is raising himself. A square piece of foil in his hand. A condom? “You knew this was going to happen?” Type leaning up on his arms. The visit to the library wasn’t planned. The outrage is still in his voice. A smile on Tharn’s face. “Do you know how many times my friends forget theirs and ask me if I have one?” So Tharn carries it because he’s the responsible one? In case his friends ask, he’s covered? They must meet a lot of people at clubs and ice cream parlors. If they do, it’s fine, at least he’s being responsible. “Type, this is the first time for me too.” That doesn’t make any sense. He has known exactly what to do while Type feels like he’s fumbling in the dark. “I didn’t want to have sex, make love or be lovers with anyone other than my soulmate.” So he keeps reminding him that they are. It’s kind of flattering. To think that highly of someone before meeting them. He’s had to wait years. Turned down a guy who kept hitting on him. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Type questions. Tharn is smiling, shaking his head. Like he can read Type’s mind of his complete vulnerability. 

Of what has seemed like an hour. “It’s in. It’s all in” Tharn informs. Out of breath from the whole experience and trying to catch it at the same time. “Don’t move. For the love of God don’t move.” Type instructs. Bracing his hands in Tharn’s arms. What can’t he just take what he wants like any other guy? “Am I hurting you, baby? I don’t want to hurt you.” And there it is. He’s being considerate again. It’s not that and it is. “If you move, this will all be over.” Type has never been so worked up before. He can feel every never ending in his body. If Tharn moves, it will be over before they get started. He can feel Tharn vibrating. He’s laughing. Type’s glad Tharn thinks this is so fucking funny. Or cute. “Let me help with that.” Tharn offers, lowering himself down. Lips on Type’s, moving slowly. Tharn’s tongue, Type knows he must be out of strawberry flavor by now. Type’s body relaxing under Tharn’s lips, his hands, as they can, take him in. 

is starting to move slowly. Slow, measured movements. Type feels it but not to the extent it was. The kiss breaks and their bodies feel. “Okay?” Tharn asks. Still checking. It’s baffling to Type. There isn’t much pain. Tharn has let him adjust as things went along. He would stop if Type asked him to. Type’s nodding. “Yeah, ok.” He is. Stomach to stomach, skin touching skin. And here Type was worried about them fitting in the car. “Your so beautiful.” Tharn exclaims. It might be the sex talking. Tharn’s lips on his. Beca he really meant it or to keep Type from saying anything. The movements are smooth, not eager to get the act done. Tharn moving to his neck. Type can feel more. Winding his legs around Tharn. This is making love, Type hopes the hiccups stick around u tile the birthday party. He kind of can’t wait for San to see them. Then San would Know Type got a part of Tharn San would never know.


	2. Is it possible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn’s side

Tharn wanted to do this properly in a bed. But he has wanted to taste strawberry since their first kiss. Nothing has felt more right since he met Type, his soulmate. He’s known they are to become lovers. He didn’t expect it to be this quick. Although he finds reasons and ways to touch him, hear his voice. The blush coloring him now, it’s hard to look away. Kissing Type in public. He’s not one for public displays yet. Having just issued what feels like an ultimatum, he didn’t ask Type how he felt about the matter. Type has not untangled his hand from him, even if Tharn has pushed him farther away. Type is sometimes not able to put what he feels into words, his hand on Tharn is the answer. 

Tharn is haunted, awestruck by what he sees in front of him. Beautiful. Or does the word cover it? Really do it justice. The skin he touched on full display. Absolutely defined lines of muscle. Skin milk white and smooth with the contours of Type’s body. Tharn is finding it impossible to breath. When he thought of his soulmate over the years, he never imagined something so beautiful or perfect in his life. Yes Type has anger, fire. San had no right to touch him. In Type’s fire is what he’s willing to fight for. His boundaries, himself. It’s to be respected. Type defending himself against San. Sam should have walked away or done what he came to the library to do. He also would have hit on Tharn like he had with Type. At least he would have left Type alone. Type shouldn’t have had to take it though. With Tharn San has a history of it. Who knew it had been upped by Techno’s peach sunny D. 

Looking at the skin that has haunted his dreams since he was 14. More than beautiful. Never did he think the boys in front of him could stop him in his tracks. Or that he would be united with it as his lips touch the crease between the shoulder and neck. Lost count of the number of times he’s done it. Fingertips on the skin just below it. As if he needed more reason to know him and Type were made for each other. Any more reason to know Type is the one. There had been something in the first kiss without knowing who the person was. He was attracted to him when the danger had passed. The lips before looking equally inviting after. Finding out the mans name. The name that had been etched on his skin years before he couldn’t keep his hands off of. Something in Tharn clicked with Type the moment he kissed him. He’s been in love with him for years, now having found out who he is. 

It must be passed one by now. Neither of us mentioning the time or making a move to leave. The only sound is our breathing. The inside of the car illuminated by the parking lot light. Fingers tracing the lines on his arm. His tattoos. Type hasn’t asked, Tharn hasn’t said anything. It isn’t time yet. They have been part of him. Each one their own story and meaning. Tharn isn’t one for random quotes or a cute picture. Words or an image he wants to carry with him. Like the 2 strawberries he intends to get. 

Type’s body moving as a finger continues to move up the inside of his elbow. It tickles, the amount of pressure out behind it. Type is tracing the line. “It’s connected.” He notes. He looks like a psychic tracing Tharn’s life line. Tharn’s hand at the back of Type’s head as he continues to concentrate, investigate the origin of where the line heads. A smile on Tharn’s face but he doesn’t move. Finger on his bicep, his whole arm feels warm. Types finger sending fresh heat as it continues to move. The line breaks at Tharn’s shoulder, going to his back and down his chest in the right side. 

Tharn can see the hicceys on Type’s neck as he traces the lines to the front. He can also see the bruises on Type’s neck. Sam should never have touched him. Type knows his boundaries, it’s all he was telling San. At least Type fought him, he can give Type that, even though he doesn’t like the idea. Calling him princess. San never called Tharn anything other than Tharn know he’s attracted to him. More than once. “Do you have to go to the party on Saturday?” Type has stopped tracing lines. If he had any idea how incredible it feels. “I’m going for my brother but San will be there.” Type doesn’t like the guy. Can’t blame him after what he did. He’s been close with Thorn for years. Tharn wonders if it means San thought he had an in? He never saw San that way. 

“So it wouldn’t be a good idea if we started making out right in the middle of the party?” Tharn knows the thought behind this, to do it in front of San just to get to him and Tharn cant help to laugh. “I would have a problem with it.” Tharn doesn’t think Thorn would either. Thinkin of public displays is a big step for Type. Having sex in a parking lot is a big step too. It’s dark and they are alone but a big step. Tharn knows Type has questions. This is one one Tharn has known for a long time. “I was never in love with him.” Although San tried it was obvious to Tharn San had a thing for him. Still does. “You can’t make someone love you.” It’s ridiculous to think it. Tharn saw his heart the day he ran into Type. It’s where his soul and heart have been. San can’t change that. 

A smile coming across Type’s face. It’s a nice one. It’s different. “You call me your wife, right?” He knows the word isn’t on Type’s list. “Mmm” is Tharn’s answer. Type is hovering closer. Type’s eyes have been cast down. Tharn can feel Type’s body heat. Type moves along his jaw. Not touching it, grazing it. “What if your my husband?” Tharn can barely breath now. He like the sound of it and it’s not girlfriend. He can fee Type’s breath on his ear with the words. It’s a big step. “And I leave a mark of my own?” Marking Tharn as his. The words and the feel of Type’s breath never felt better. Type’s teeth are grazing his outer ear. Tharn’s eyes are rolling into his head. He can barely hold his head up. “Mark whatever you want, baby. I’m yours.” He didn’t need tonight to prove it either. He’s always been Type’s.

Trying to move himself and Type, his back and head on the seat, the sideways position can only go so far. Type has maneuvered himself over Tharn. Pressure on his neck, wet lips and tongue moving on his skin as suction starts again. Electric jolts moving through his body. His eyes shut. He feels breath but not lips. A slightly hard touch. Teeth. Type is biting. A groan coming from Tharn. He doesn’t know if he’s been so turned on in his life. His hand pulling at Type’s hair. Not out of pain. Balance, he feels like he could float away from this. Type is moving to his throat. He would think it was a tricky spot but Type is doing it. Tharn’s eyes opening. Type raising up to meet him. He did tell him to mark him. His heart is pounding. Type’s lips are crushing down on his. He can’t breathe but he doesn’t want to. His hand, arms circling around Type’s back and head. Type’s teeth pulling at his lower lip. A moan coming from Tharn as Type releases. Lips and tongue mauling his mouth.


	3. The party is in question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I was typing out the title by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110.   
> This is the last chapter.

The sun had come up, Tharn drove Type home, leaving the parking lot just as the sun was coming up. His body still tingling. Tharn has hicceys all over his body, he has a smile on his face, proud to wear them. It was perfect. If Type believed in such things. Tharn went off with Techno to deliver Thorns gift. They made the round or Tharn had made sure they did, meeting Tharn’s friends. Type’s surprise everyone had heard about him. Tharn told everyone. Type has a drink in his hand, the party is decent, casual. Everyone is smiling and having a good time. Supportive, it might the biggest surprise for Type. 

“Enjoying the party.” Type knows the voice. Trying to suppress the eye roll threatening to overrule him. “Thought you might come.” Mocking in his tone? Thought Tharn wouldn’t bring him? Thought Type learned his lesson outside the library? “Don’t tell me you were worried?” Type can’t help himself to play into this a little bit. He’s not afraid of this guy. “It was nothing, really.” The scuffle or Tharn telling him to leave? “I thought you might think twice.” Being afraid to see him. About showing up at the party? Type wouldn’t want to be on Tharn’s list. “It’s forgotten.” Him and Tharn are in a better place. “Good to hear.” San attempts a cheerleading attitude. “Just don’t get used to this.” Of what? The question throwing Type a little. 

San finds it comical. “Nice mosquito bites.” Mocking again. Is San this insecure? Does he think Type will never fit in? “Everything ok?” Tharn has returned. Did he hear any of what San just said? He sees Type’s confusion, his questions and he looks between them. The statement San just made were all about Tharn. Type is shaking his head. This guy is lower than he or even Tharn thought. “He thinks you sleep around.” That him and Tharn are just temporary. “He likes my bug bites.” Fascinating word to call them, he thinks it would be the only thing attracted to me. 

| | |  
| | |

Tharn knows that look. Type didn’t explain anything because he doesn’t have to explain himself, about Tharn, about this relationship. Tharn has noticed Type has an air of confidence he didn’t before. It’s been a couple of days since the car. It’s a slight confidence boost for Tharn but then he has the same one Type has. This means San cant touch Type. Tharn feels the same way. But this is rude for San to insult Type here, at his brothers party. He’s glad style didn’t end up walking out. Didn’t want to give San the satisfaction? No, it was the confidence Tyoe feels inside himself now. Type would have gone off on him by now. He’s kept a cool head. A smile on Tharn’s face, it’s progress for Type. 

Approaching San, Tharn didn’t want to beat San outside the library because Type needed him. “The mosquito that liked Type.” He’s ready now. Unbuttoning his shirt. How many times has Tharn walked through this house with no shirt on, shirt unbuttoned, with San here. He wouldn’t have said those things to Type if didn’t still want Tharn. He does these things when Tharn’s not around. Regardless if he knew why Type was at the library. Jealous. “The same mosquito really liked me.” Shirt all the way open, stopping in front of San. SAN’s eyes are appraising him. “And they go a lot lower.” He looking over with unashamed eyes. Tharn can hear someone spit out their drink. Techno. 

He saved everything for his soulmate. Type didn’t hold back marking him, his whole body had been on fire. Type gave him the best night, well morning of his life. Tharn knew he would be good at that. “This isn’t love Tharn.” San has pure lust in his eyes. What isn’t love? Tharn’s soulmate marking him as his. San has wanted Tharn for years. There is more to his statement though. He thinks the whole soulmate and soul mark thing are crap. He’s thought that for years. Too young to know what love is when Tharn got his mark is what San thought. “I know what it isn’t.” The words he told Type in the car ring true. What San feels for him isn’t love, it’s obsession. The endless pursuing. Being here hanging out with his brother, he could almost call it stalking. 

“You tried to beat the crap out of my husband at the library because he turned you down. He was defending himself.” San had said he wanted to teach Type some manner but was it more than that? Not realizing he made a public declaration. It was Type who had said it but it was private. His eyes searching for Type. Revealing a private moment they shared, hoping he hasn’t lost him. There is shock on Techno’s face. San is too shocked to say anything. Tharn know Type has become a little softer around the edges. Will this put all the edges back again. “Husband?” San questions. Tharn put it in reverse order but yes. He didn’t get a wedding invitation so how can they be husbands? They just started dating. 

Type is just as stunned at San but somehow able to move. Tharn is bracing for a slap or whatever words will come out of Type’s mouth. Taking hold of Tharn in a flash, the back of Tharn’s neck and pulling him to Type. A definite move Tharn didn’t see coming. Type’s figures if Tharn is brave enough to face off Sanand make a public declaration, however accidental, Type can do this. The guest use has taken Tharn’s breath away. Literally. His grip on Type’s waist tightening. Like it holds the air he needs. Pulling away but not apart, Tharn’s panting. “Wife.” Type answers just as out of breath as Tharn. The word bringing a smile to Tharn’s face, making his skin crackle as they are forehead to forehead. “Lover.” Tharn answers. It doesn’t matter he hasn’t had one before, he knows what it is. “Soulmate.” Type finishes. The word he didn’t put much stock in or trust in, he’s saying proudly now. He felt it, all of it in the car like Tharn did. “Asshole, Tharn.” There he is. There’s the Type Tharn knows. Tharn is laughing, lips on Type’s, forgetting about San and the house full of guests and his brother’s birthday party. The kiss in the first place was Type declaring Tharn as his, he just didn’t know the words to do it.


End file.
